


Snap

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Training, Triple Drabble, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: A training accident.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



Ignis arcs up from Gladio's toss, twisting midair to drive the spear through the training dummy's skull. Perfect execution, but he misjudges his landing and hits the floor hard as the world whites out in agony.

He forces his eyes open as soon as he can, wanting to resume, but Gladio pins him down. Ignis apologizes and gets told to shut up and rest. "Don't look," Gladio adds, shoving Ignis' questing hand away.

But Ignis' leg is on fire from hip to toes, and he can barely think. "Bad?" he manages to ask, and Gladio grimaces.

"Bad enough. Stay still."

* * *

Ignis' body writhes, blindly trying to distance itself from the pain, which doesn't work, and he's icy with confused fear.

What feels like ages later, the infirmary doctor and medical team arrive. They hold Ignis down, straighten his leg and set the bones, and then wallop him with potions, leaving him gasping, throat raw from screaming. He's stood up and told to walk around, which makes him conscious of how his trouser leg flaps, sliced open and bloodstained, showing off a pale new scar. 

Satisfied, the medical team bustles out again, and Ignis turns to Gladio, feeling shy with shame.

* * *

"Did you want to continue?" he asks, reaching out and then letting his hand drop.

"Fuck you," Gladio snaps, like he's _furious_ , but then he grabs Ignis into a tight embrace, face pressed against his neck and hands firm on his back. Gingerly, Ignis hugs back, wondering if he should pretend he doesn't know Gladio's fighting off tears.

They stand like that until the closing bell rings. Ignis lets Gladio go; Gladio strides for the door and doesn't check whether Ignis is following. Ignis' leg is as good as new, but he feels the ghost of pain with every step.


End file.
